gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Misja taksówkarska
Misja taksówkarska – misja poboczna występująca we wszystkich grach uniwersum 3D, w Grand Theft Auto IV i w Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Uniwersum 3D i GTA Chinatown Wars Misję tę, tak jak większość misji pobocznych w serii, rozpoczyna się poprzez wciśnięcie odpowiedniego przycisku podczas pobytu w jednym z typów taksówki występującym w danej grze. Można ją aktywować, kiedy nie wykonujemy żadnych innych zadań. Cel misji jest prosty - należy znaleźć klienta i dowieźć go w żądane miejsce. Po aktywacji misji na dachu taksówki zapali się jej znak, zachęcając klientów do wsiadania do taksówki (są oni oznaczeni strzałką, ich śmierć powoduje znalezienie przez grę innego celu). Kiedy klient wsiądzie już do taksówki gracza, uruchomi się limit czasowy, wyliczany na podstawie odległości gracza od celu. Począwszy od Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, obok limitu czasowego pojawia się też pasek napiwku, zmniejszający się wraz z upływem czasu oraz z każdą kolizją. Po zakończeniu kursu, gracz otrzyma małą nagrodę pieniężną oraz opcjonalny napiwek (czasami parokrotność nagrody za kurs), jak i również mały bonus czasowy, pozwalający na znalezienie kolejnego klienta (10 lub 30 sekund; począwszy od GTA San Andreas, czas, który pasażer przeznacza na podbiegnięcie do wozu i wejście do niego, nie jest liczony). Oprócz nagrody za każdy kurs oraz napiwków, gracz otrzymuje premię za przewiezienie 5n pasażerów z rzędu. Nieco inaczej wygląda misja taksówkarska w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. W czasie, gdy w poprzednich grach schemat misji był nieco monotonny (znalezienie pasażera-wejście pasażera do pojazdu-dojazd do celu-wyjście pasażera-znalezienie kolejnego pasażera-…), w tej grze zostało to nieco urozmaicone. Niejednokrotnie po przewiezieniu pasażera do celu, musimy na niego zaczekać, w czasie, gdy on będzie robił zakupy, okradał sklep, robił napad bądź załatwiał inne sprawy. Czasem po załatwieniu swoich spraw i wejściu klienta z powrotem do taksówki otrzymujemy 2. poziom złej sławy. Wtedy musimy bezpiecznie zawieźć klienta do nowego celu. Nie musimy gubić pościgu — po zawiezieniu klienta na miejsce stracimy swój poziom poszukiwań. Podczas wykonywania misji, gracz musi uważać także na stan pojazdu - gdy spod maski zacznie unosić się czarny dym, gracz zostanie zmuszony do naprawienia taksówki w Pay 'n' Sprayu (jeśli gracz już przewozi pasażera, ucieknie on z pojazdu). Wymaganej do ukończenia misji liczby pasażerów nie trzeba przewieźć podczas jednego podejścia - misja zostanie ukończona, gdy ogólna liczba przewiezionych pasażerów wyniesie 100. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły są GTA San Andreas (50 pasażerów), GTA Vice City Stories (50 pasażerów lub zarobienie $5 000) i GTA Chinatown Wars (15 pasażerów za jednym razem). Misja nie jest szczególnie opłacalna - na ogół nagrody nie mają wysokiej wartości, a i nie otrzymujemy dużej ilości pieniędzy (szczegóły w tabeli po prawej). Należy ukończyć misję taksówkarską, aby ukończyć daną grę w 100%. Grand Theft Auto IV W Grand Theft Auto IV, misja ta różni się w stosunku do innych gier. Nie jest wymagana do ukończenia gry w 100%, nie można poprzez nią otrzymać żadnego osiągnięcia. Misję uruchamia się, dzwoniąc do Romana Bellica poprzez odpowiednią pozycję w menu telefonu (Roman/Job). Podczas rozmowy, Roman poda graczowi lokalizację klienta oraz jego cel. Jako taksówkarz można pracować między misjami Jamaican Heat oraz Roman's Sorrow. Nagrody Grand Theft Auto III * Za ukończenie 100 kursów, pod Borgnine Taxis w Harwood zacznie pojawiać się specjalna taksówka Borgnine. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Za ukończenie 100 kursów, wszystkie taksówki w grze otrzymują umiejętność skakania. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Za ukończenie 50 kursów, wszystkim taksówkom w grze zostaje zamontowane nitro oraz umiejętność skakania. Grand Theft Auto Advance * Za ukończenie 50 kursów, pod kryjówką w Portland zacznie pojawiać się specjalna taksówka Borgnine. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Za ukończenie 100 kursów, pod Mean Street Taxis w Trenton zacznie pojawiać się specjalna taksówka Bickle '76. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Za ukończenie 50 kursów lub zarobienie w taksówce $5 000, wszystkie taksówki w grze otrzymują umiejętność skakania. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Za ukończenie 15 kursów z rzędu, wszystkie taksówki stają się kuloodporne. Ciekawostki * Niejaki pierwowzór misji taksówkarza pojawił się już w Grand Theft Auto 2. Jeśli gracz jedzie Taxi lub Taxi Xpress, do jego pojazdu może wsiąść przechodzień. Za każdą sekundę jego przewożenia, gracz otrzyma $1*mnożnik. Pasażer wysiądzie z taksówki, jeśli gracz się zatrzyma lub zbytnio uszkodzi taksówkę. thumb|Wykorzystanie glitcha, opisanego obok - misja taksówkarska rozpoczęta w awionetce [[Dodo.]] * W GTA III, misję taksówkarza można wykonać w każdym pojeździe. Wystarczy, będąc w taksówce, przytrzymać przycisk odpowiadający rozpoczęciu misji (domyślnie caps lock), a następnie, nie puszczając go, wysiąść z taksówki i wsiąść do pojazdu, w którym chcemy wykonać misję. Po puszczeniu przycisku misja rozpocznie się w pojeździe, do którego wsiedliśmy. * Również w GTA III może się zdarzyć, że gdy ukradniemy taksówkę i włączymy misję taksówkarską, naszym pierwszym klientem będzie kierowca tejże taksówki. Najczęściej dzieje się tak koło pierwszej kryjówki, gdyż często jeżdżą tam taksówki, ale nigdy nie chodzą tam przechodnie. * Czasami w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pojawia się błąd polegający na tym, że nikt nie będzie chciał wejść do naszej taksówki (ciągle wyświetla się komunikat mówiący, że w okolicy nie ma pasażerów). Występuje on wówczas, gdy gracz wyleci lub wypłynie poza granice mapy, co ma miejsce m.in. w czasie misji Bar Saint Mark, choć gracz może wylecieć/wypłynąć poza granice wgranego w grę radaru w dowolnej chwili. W wersjach konsolowych uniemożliwia to wykonanie misji, w wersji pecetowej można skorzystać z tego narzędzia w celu naprawy błędu. * W Grand Theft Auto Advance, nagroda za misję taksówkarską jest odblokowywana już po ukończeniu 50 kursów, jednak chcąc ukończyć grę w 100%, gracz musi przewieźć 100 osób. * Jeśli włączymy misję taksówkarza w GTA San Andreas i podjedziemy do gangu Ballas lub Los Santos Vagos, ci podbiegną i zaczną demolować nasz samochód. * W GTA San Andreas, jeśli wejdziemy do taksówki ze zwerbowanymi członkami gangu to gra poinformuje nas, że taksówka musi być pusta. * Jeśli gracz wykona wszystkie misje taksówkarskie w GTA IV, Roman poinformuje Niko SMS-em, że inni taksówkarze są zazdrośni o to, że zabierał im pracę i że w jego firmie omal nie doszło do buntu, a także powie Niko, że od tej pory będzie musiał zarabiać „za pomocą swoich pięści”, a nie poprzez jego taksówkiOryginalna treść tego SMS-a brzmi „Cousin, my other drivers got jealous about you taking all the fares. I've nearly got a mutiny on my hands. You're going to have to earn your money with your fists and not my cabs from now on. Let's hang out.”.. Po tym SMS-ie gracz nie będzie mógł więcej pracować dla Romana jako taksówkarz. en:Taxi Driver hu:Taxisofőr (küldetés)